


My Bark Is Worse Than My Bite

by MultipleFandoms13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Lena “Tracer” Oxton, Alpha Original Character, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, F/F, Fake Science, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Canon aspects, Omega Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Omega Emily (Overwatch), Omega Genji Shimada, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut, Talon doesn’t exist. Everyone’s a part of Overwatch, Will probably have chapters specific for said relationships, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleFandoms13/pseuds/MultipleFandoms13
Summary: It’s been almost a year since Overwatch has been recalled, and the organization has made exponential progress. Especially in its relationships between some of the members themselves.Everyone (well, almost everyone) wants to throw a party at Gibraltar to celebrate. Winston invites some distant friends of Overwatch as well. That means lots of chatter, noise, and of course, drinking.OrWho knew being drunk could trigger an omega’s heat?





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to thank anyone willing to actually click on this story. Thank you.
> 
> Secondly, I will quickly establish how, at the beginning of every chapter, I will put any needed warnings for the chapter.  
> This is because I plan to split each relationship into different chapters so that I don’t mix them up. And depending on if people want more writings with more fluff or smut, I will want to explain whichever will be included in the chapter.

I’m just using this to introduce my two original characters that will be brought into this story and their relationships with **some** of the other Overwatch members.

Caleb Kage: He’s an alpha who is currently 36. He’s a bit of a smartass to some people, but is also very streetsmart. He isn’t always up for working with people, preferring to do things independently. He prides himself in his self control, even around omegas. His father passed away when he was just a baby, so he only had his mother for the first few years of his life. His mother then adopted a young girl named Kira, who is three years older than him, even if she’s smaller than him. His mother passed away of illness when he and his adopted sister with barely past teenagers. They had barely managed on their own. He has short, jet-Black hair that runs to his cheeks and always looks a little messy. His skin is pale, and contrasts against his eyes. His left eye’s iris is a pure white, while the right’s is a dull red. He has scars that run over his eyes, one that runs down his cheek and stood right before his chin.  
[Image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/fb/ca/25fbcacf313fc8eba494e4cb84fde6d0.jpg) (Not my art. All art belongs to its respected owner) He is very gentlemanly towards Angela, along with most of the other females of Overwatch.  
Jesse is more or less a role model towards him personality wise.  
Fareeha is a colleague of his, though they occasionally do converse with one another.  
He is very hesitant around Hanzo, but refuses to become scared of the elder Shimada.  
Lena and him get along exceptionally well, almost like siblings.  
He doesn’t know Emily well but is very respectful towards her.  
Genji is his best friend, and someone who he secretly wishes to mate, though he suppresses his wishes and urges to make a move on Genji.  
Kira is his beloved sister, and he is very close with her.

Kira Kage: Young alpha female, 39 as of now. She’s a confident, independent female who knows she can take care of herself just fine. That doesn’t mean she’s cocky. She’s actually very respectful of many others and will often put their well-being before her own. She was orphaned since a baby, for reasons she was never told. She was adopted at 9 years old into Caleb’s little family. She grew close to Caleb before their mother passed away. She found herself with most of the responsibilities of taking care of her and her brother. She has long straight hair, often pulled to one side, and dyed to look like fire, red at the roots and yellow at the tips. She has pale skin and bright green eyes that match nature in the spring.  
[Image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6c/b2/bf/6cb2bfc2c288de00814a1e6a8f607668.jpg) (Not mine)  
She holds much respect for Angela, since she was a part of the original Overwatch.  
She loves Fareeha, finding her excellent company and oddly fun at conversations.  
She isn’t closest friends with Jesse, but does enjoy his company.  
She doesn’t talk a lot with Hanzo, but when they do converse, she often seems to be very calm around him. She does her best not to annoy him.  
She has difficulty keeping up with Lena’s cheery and quick personality, but does her best.  
She’s never met Emily before.  
She knows of her brother’s crush on Genji, and is never afraid to tease him about it.  
On the contrary, she often prods fun at Genji for liking her brother.

 

Kira and Caleb are both more-or-less trainer with weaponry. Mostly for self defense, but also for thievery. Life was a difficult time after their mother’s death. Both siblings are currently living in Canada, though keep in touch with Winston monthly. They found out about Overwatch through news, and the fact that Overwatch was being recalled wasn’t a surprise to Kira after seeing all the terrorist attacks happening as of late.

 

Hope you enjoyed the little bit of info about my characters! I also hope you enjoy my story!


	2. Prologue

If one were to describe how things were at Gibraltar base right now, orderly would be the farthest thing from it. A few of the younger members- Lena, Lucio, Hana, etc.- thought that it’d be a good idea to celebrate the anniversary of Overwatch’s recall by partying in the Gibraltar base. Of course, they hadn’t listened to anyone else’s opinion on the idea, and had just gone and done it themselves. They had put up fairlights around the base, set of Lucio’s DJ stand for music, got food and drinks, and even somehow got a freaking karaoke machine all in a day. Jack blames Tracer’s help.

Everything had seemed really nice in the beginning. Once everything was set up, it looked to be a rather pleasant idea. Lucio started playing music, and Lena brought in her girlfriend Emily from London. By now, the two were dancing together, giggling happily and smiling to one another. Thankfully, no one had let Hana drink, seeing she’s still a minor. Lucio just hadn’t wanted to drink, in favor of playing music tracks for everyone around. It seemed like everyone was there, some people might’ve even been forced there by the others.

Currently, Hana was kicking McCree’s ass at a 1v1 game, Genji, Mei, and Zarya watching with amusement. Zenyatta was peacefully being a floating wall flower, Orisa beside him as she watched everyone in silent observation. Symmetra was sitting near a corner, sipping slowly from a clean glass of sparkling cider. Mercy was with Ana. The two had been going over medical procedures before Hana had forced them both to play a game with her to try and loosen them up a bit. Reinhardt was cheering both his friends on in their game. Fareeha was watching everyone, her stern expression still there, as always. Even Hana couldn’t convince her for a game. Torbjörn has left not long ago, in favor of working on his turrets instead of partying with everyone. Reinhardt was cheering his friends on in their little game. Hanzo has been standing near the doorway, appearing ready to leave as soon as possible.

”Hey guys! Where’s the party at?!” Exclaimed an all-too-confident voice. Everyone knew Sombra’s voice without even having to turn to the hacker. Hana let out a grown of frustration. She had lost one too many times to Sombra because she cheated. Mei was the first to turn to acknowledge her presence. The ice-based scientist fell immediately silent as seeing that Sombra had poor Amélie and Reyes by their arms, obviously intent on not letting them go. “U-uhm, welcome everyone,” she finally spoke, clearing her throat so as to try not to stutter over her words. Amélie let out a scoff of dissatisfaction and used her grabbing hook to grip onto the high banisters near the ceiling, where she sat away from the crowd. Gabriel moved languidly into a corner. He seemed to ready to sit there until Sombra allowed them to leave. That was until Winston walked in, quickly grabbing everyone’s attention as Hana paused the game.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses before speaking calmly. “I have invited over two other guests to join us this evening.” “Ah, thank the gods. Y’ can’t jus’ do that t’ us! Thought somebody gon’ and died!” Jesse sighed in relief. Hana giggled a him and a few others had to stifle their laughter. “Anyhow. Who are these friends of yours, love?” Lena asked cheerily, already happy to meet anyone Winston calls a friend. “Everyone. This is Kira and Caleb Kage. They are distant friends of mine and of Overwatch,” Winston spoke, steppping aside and letting two newcomers into the room. They seemed perfectly calm to be under everyone’s gazes, both curious and suspicious.

Suddenly, Lena jumped up, a large smile over her face as she blinked over to the two. “Oh! I recognize you both now! You chat with Winston every now and then! We met over a video call once, right?” She spoke giddily. Lucio and Hana suddenly joined her, running over to practically tackle Caleb. “We finally get to meet you for reals!” Hana cheered excitedly. Jesse went over to them and helped Caleb stand up from being smothered by the younger of the Overwatch members. Genji calmed Lena down from her rant to Kira, though the female didn’t seem to mind. They all greeted one another. It didn’t surprise some of the others that the more, social, members of Overwatch would know only others who Winston had met before.

Kira was the first of the two newcomers to walk around and greet everyone, not seeming to mind when Reaper scoffed at her or Hanzo pretended not to listen. She sat with Hana and took Jesse’s place in their game, much to his thanks. One can only loose so many times to a 19 year old before their ego is bruised. At least Kira put up a good fight, even won a few times. Lena was leant over the back of the couch, Emily beside her as they watched intently.

“Hey, Kira,” Emily spoke up. Kira turned to the female in the middle of game, not minding when Hana’s character beheaded her’s. “Is that a mating mark I see?” Emily poked gently at the small bit of scared skin visible form underneath Kira’s collar. That got everyone’s attention. Some of the people near the wall even walked over to the couch to see what Emily was talking about. Kira had a faint red hue over her cheek bones before tugging at her collar, showing more of the skin. Indeed, there was a mating mark scared into the juncture between her shoulder and neck. “Oh my! Who’s the lucky one?” Mercy spoke in a kind yet teasing voice. Kira chuckled nervously, letting the cloth back over her skin. “Well, she’s-“

”Another lesbian?” Jesse teased, glancing at Lena, who stuck her tongue at him playfully. “Pfft. Says the gay cowboy. Brokeback Mountain doesn’t lie,” Kira replied quickly, causing Jesse to blush and sputter over his words before shamefully pulling the brim of his hat to cover his eyes, muttering a ‘fair point’ under his breath.

“So? Who is this woman?” Fareeha presses curiously. “Her name is Laura. She’s back at home right now. I have a picture here in my phone of her,” Kira spoke, poking at her device for a moment before showing a [picture](https://i.imgur.com/CieLEn8_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=mediumM). The picture was of a woman with sun-kissed skin, blue-grey eyes, and black hair that was faded into blue towards the tips. “Wow! She’s beautiful!” Lena spoke with a bright smile. Emily gently nudged her in the ribs, causing her to wince and look over at girlfriend before hugging her. “Aw, don’t get jealous now, love. Y’know you’re the only one in my heart,” she said, kissing her cheek sweetly.

”Bleh. PDA,” Genji chuckled from his perch on the arm of the couch. “But truly, congratulations, Kira. You must be happy,” he said in a calmer tone. “Indeed. Thank you,” Kira replied cheerily. “Don’t like PDA, Gengo?” Ryuu teased, playfully poking the cyborg with his hip. “Or just not drunk enough?” He chuckled. Kira gasped before beaming with a mischievous aura, making the few near her back away in fear. “I know the perfect game. Drunk or not, it’s the best,” she said, “Ryuu and I call it, ‘Sink or Kink’. It’s basically like a pool game, with a twist.” The way she said ‘twist’ with a hiss in her voice held something that everyone knew couldn’t be good.

”I’m afraid to ask but, what is this ‘twist’?” Hana asked, having paused her game with it was obvious Kira wasn’t paying much attention anymore. Kira smirked. “Lena and Emily, care to help me?” She asked, turning to the two. “Uh, sure...?” Lena replied, glancing at her girlfriend nervously. The three walked over to the pool table, some of the group following close behind and taking seats around the table.

“So the twist is... every time you take a hit at the ball, you have to put your partner into a, suggestive position,” Kira said. Lena and Emily both blushed, before Lena sighed and just went for it. She picked Emily up and sat on the edge of the edge of the pool table, leaning over her legs so her head hoevered near her crotch, before taking the pool stick and hitting the solid white ball against the others, sending them rolling across the table.

Lena quickly stood back up, helping a deeply blushing Emily off the pool table. “I’m not drunk enough for this,” the redhead muttered under her breath. “I’ve got that covered,” Kira said, Walking immediately over to the mini bar they had. When the others glanced over at Caleb, he was still standing by the couch, sittin in Genji’s previous spot. “Kira’s a bartender back at home,” he explained calmly. Everyone nodded before splitting up. Hana and a few others went back to her game. Lucio went to DJ the music, starting to play some of his new music for the others. Caleb hung out with his sister, as did Winston with them, talking back and forth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment which ship you want me to write first! If you don’t know which ships are going to definetely he included in this, they’re in the tags!


End file.
